Mad About You
by Amaranphine
Summary: Dans le silence de la nuit, un homme aux yeux se rappelle de son premier amour disparut. Le destin, les avait séparé mais peut-etre que...


Bonjour mes ami(e)s !

Ceci est un OS sur Naruto et Itachi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissé moi un petit commentaire si possible ! Bon ou mauvais pour m'améliorer.

AVERTISSEMENT 1 : Voici une nouvelle fiction qui commence, cette fiction comporte, d'alcool, cigarette, de sexe entre personne du même sexe.

AVERTISSEMENT 2 : Je n'ai pas de beta pour cette fiction donc veuillez m'excuser des fautes qu'il y aura.

Bonne lecture Ammarie.

* * *

.

.

.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿

.

Mad about you (Dingue de toi)

.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿

.

.

.

Un homme marchait tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Konoha, aucune vie, pas un bruit ne perturbait cette nuit de pleine lune mise à part les tengu getas aux pieds de ce promeneur de nuit, dont le bois de ses tengu martelait le sol avec douceur. Cet homme habillé d'un kimono rouge et orange qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus en amande.

Il revenait d'un bar à saké, où il avait bu quelques verres avec sa grand-mère de cœur, cette figure maternelle qui lui donnait un amour sans limite. Ce soir, il avait vraiment bien mérité ce verre ou plutôt les verres, qu'il avait ingurgité.

Car oui, après que Sasuke soit revenu au village, Sakura sa sœur de cœur lui avait fait la pire crasse du monde. Lui qui l'avait tant soutenu lors de la disparition de celui-ci, elle l'avait abandonné comme une vieille chaussette avec son bras amputer pour s'occuper de Sasuke, le laissant seul agonisé perdant du sang.

Puis plus tard, dans le mois c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui matin, accompagné de son amie Hinata qui avait fini par comprendre que Naruto ne lui rendrait jamais son amour, il eut droit à de la méchanceté gratuite de Sakura.

Elle lui avait dit : « Un monstre comme toi devrait mourir ! Tu es un meurtrier, tu es le démon Kyuubi ! Tu n'es que malheur et désolation ! C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir à la place de Neji ! »

A ces mots, la jeune Hinata lui avait mis une gifle monumentale, en lui disant :

.

\- « Tu es méprisable Sakura, je ne te savais pas si cruelle envers quelqu'un ! »

\- « Laisse Hinata, elle ne mérite aucune considération en bien ou en mal. Il vaut mieux ignorer les dires et les regards de haine, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

\- « Tu es celui qui à arrêter la guerre, qui a amené un temps de paix, le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki ! Tu étais à peine né que ton fardeau était grand, tu étais déjà un héros comme tes parents.»

\- « Je le sais. Mais, la vie n'est pas toujours comme nous voudrions qu'elle le soit. Pour réaliser nos rêves et nos espoir, il ne tient que à nous de les réaliser. »

.

Naruto n'avait pas été nommé Sennin pour rien, il était certes jeune, mais sa sagesse égalait celle de son père et celle de son parrain Jiraya. Ces mots étaient justes et pleins de bon sens. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, mais un jour il fut entouré par des personnes sincères, tel que, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Ino, Tsunade, Jiraya, Sai, Kakashi, ainsi que de son ami depuis 17ans, son premier AMI Kurama.

Sasuke n'était pas inclus dans cette liste, le ténébreux était juste un rival, une vieille promesse faite à Sakura mais surtout un frère de coeur.

Et l'amour ? Ou était la place pour un amour fort et passionné ?

Un homme avait conquis son cœur pendant quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt pendant que Naruto regardait son aimé mourir à petit feu par la maladie, puis tuer par la main de son ancien coéquipier. Itachi Uchiwa c'était cet homme. Le cœur du jeune blond fut brisé par sa mort pleurant en silence, ne montrant à personne sa peine à part Hinata à qui il lui avait raconté son secret.

Itachi avait aimé passionnément Naruto, et Naruto l'avait aimé avec cette même passion. Un amour sincère plein d'interdit et d'aventure.

Tout en fumant une cigarette, Naruto chantait un aire qu'il avait entendu de sa mère lors d'un souvenir de celle-ci.

 _Mad About You (Dingue De Toi)  
_

 _ **Feel the vibe,**_ _  
_ _Ressentir la sensation,_ _  
_ _ **Feel the terror,**_ _  
_ _Ressentir la terreur,_ _  
_ _ **Feel the pain,**_ _  
_ _Ressentir la douleur,_ _  
_ _ **It's driving me insane.**_ _  
_ _Cela me rend dingue._ _  
_ _ **I can't fake,**_ _  
_ _Je ne peux pas simuler,_ _  
_ _ **For God's sake why am i driving in the wrong lane**_ _  
_ _Pour l'amour de Dieu pourquoi conduis-je sur la mauvaise voie_ _  
_ _ **Trouble is my middle name.**_ _  
_ _Chagrin est mon nom intermédiaire. (*)_ _  
_ _ **But in the end I'm not too bad**_ _  
_ _Mais au final, je ne suis pas si mal_ _  
_ _ **Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you**_ _  
_ _Quelqu'un peut-il me dire si c'est mal d'être aussi dingue de toi_ _  
_

 _ **Mad about you,**_ _  
_ _Dingue de toi,_ _  
_ _ **Mad...**_ _  
_ _Dingue..._ _  
_

 _ **Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning**_ _  
_ _Es-tu le vin douteux qui me donnera mal à la tête le matin_ _  
_ _ **Or just a dark blue land mine that will explode without a decent warning.**_ _  
_ _Ou juste une mine (**) bleue sombre qui va exploser sans sommation suffisante_ _  
_ _ **Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,**_ _  
_ _Donne-moi toute ta haine véritable et je vais la traduire dans notre lit,_ _  
_ _ **Into never seen passion, never seen passion**_ _  
_ _Dans une passion jamais vue, une passion jamais vue_ _  
_ _ **That is why I am so mad about you**_ _  
_ _C'est pour cela que je suis si dingue de toi_ _  
_

 _ **Mad about you,**_ _  
_ _Dingue de toi,_ _  
_ _ **Mad...**_ _  
_ _Dingue..._ _  
_

 _ **Trouble is your middle name.**_ _  
_ _Chagrin est ton nom intermédiaire_ _  
_ _ **But at the end you're not too bad**_ _  
_ _Mais au final, tu n'es pas si mal_ _  
_ _ **Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you**_ _  
_ _Quelqu'un peut-il me dire si c'est mal d'être aussi dingue de toi_ _  
_

 _ **Mad about you (x4)**_ _  
_ _Dingue de toi (x4)_ _  
_

 _ **Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,**_ _  
_ _Donne-moi toute ta haine véritable et je vais la traduire dans notre lit,_ _  
_ _ **Into never seen passion**_ _  
_ _Dans une passion jamais vue, une passion jamais vue_ _  
_ _ **That is why I am so mad about you**_ _  
_ _C'est pour cela que je suis si dingue de toi_ _  
_

 _ **Mad about you (x6)**_ _  
_ _Dingue de toi (x6)_

 _(Chanson de Hooverphonic – Mad About you)_

Cette chanson qui parle d'un amour interdit, lui aussi il avait connu un amour interdit. Cet amour, il avait connu avec Itachi, ils étaient deux hommes. L'un était un déserteur, qui avait massacré toute sa famille pour préserver la paix à Konoha tandis que l'autre était le jinchuriki de Kyuubi.

Tout devait les séparer mais tous les ramenait l'un à l'autre, la haine envers les guerres insensé, une promesse faite un jour, l'amour pour le village qu'il les avait vu naitre, la nature, l'aventure, et un bon verre de saké agrémenter d'une petite cigarette.

L'amour était complexe et difficile et pourtant si facile.

Naruto avait rencontré Itachi au bord d'une cascade l'automne de ses 15ans, il jouait de l'ocarina, il aimait se retrouver là pour jouer de cet instrument interdit aux mélodies interdites depuis la mort du Yondaime.

Le son mélodieux de cet instrument avait retenu l'attention du déserteur, il avait suivi le son comme envouté.

Il était arrivé près de la cascade où il avait vu Naruto habiller d'un simple kimono noir, assis sur un rocher en train de jouer.

Même avec les yeux à demis clos, Itachi avait pu voir la couleur de celle-ci, bleus un bleus qui n'était comparable à rien d'autre de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il continuait de regarder le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues.

La musique s'était arrêtée, et le regard bleu remplis de sagesse s'était attardé sur Itachi. Envouté par le regard de Naruto, le corbeau commença à marcher pour se retrouver face à face.

Aucun duel de regard, ni envie de meurtre, juste une profonde envie, une pulsion s'insinuait en Itachi, il avait envie de l'embrasser, pour la première fois du haut de ses 20ans, il avait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, lui qu'on pensait asexué.

Naruto lui avait sourie, et se fut le commencement de sa déchéance, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Un baiser tout d'abord chaste pour ensuite devenir plus appuyer quand le jinchuriki pris part.

A peine c'étaient-ils embrassés qu'ils disparurent l'un comme l'autre chacun de leur côté après avoir entendus des bruits suspect.

La deuxième fois qu'ils se revirent ce fut dans un bar de saké à Konoha, Naruto était en compagnie de Jiraya et de Tsunade. Ils avaient bu leur verre cul. L'alcool descendait dans l'œsophage de Naruto le lui brulant, le gout était amer mais pas dérangeant, il s'étonna même d'aimer le saké.

Ils continuèrent à boire ensemble et Naruto commençait à devenir légèrement éméché.

.

\- « Non, mais ho faut arrêter d'écrire des livres de cul, avec le talent de t'as, tu as écrit les chroniques du ninja. Et t'es même pas foutu d'en écrire plus ! » Lui lâcha Naruto.

.

Tsunade acquiesça en riant, elle était tout à fait d'accord.

.

« Et toi ! Au lieu de rire arrête de dépenser tout l'argent du village où tu vas finir par tous nous endetter ! »

.

La Sennin n'ayant pas trop apprécié les propos de du jeune homme lui donna une pichenette sur le front qui l'envoya au bout du bar en cassant le paravent qui était sur son passage, il avait atterrit sur une table en renversant le saké. Il se releva et vu les dégâts provoqués par la pichenette.

.

\- « Petit fils indigne ! » Lui cria Tsunade

.

Quand Naruto leva les yeux vers la personne qui était dans le paravent, il reconnut Itachi Uchiwa, il lui sourit, et l'embrassa doucement c'était un baiser un chaste et qui ne dura quelques secondes. Ça lui avait pris comme ça sans aucune raison. Finalement, le surnom du ninja le plus imprévisible lui allait comme un gant.

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil et parti comme il était arrivé, retournant vers sa table, laissant un Uchiwa éberluer.

.

\- « Hey gamin depuis quand tu embrasses des hommes toi ? » Lui demanda Jiraya.

.

Par chance les deux Sennins étaient trop imbibé par l'alcool pour reconnaitre le tueur de son clan.

.

\- « Depuis que je sais que j'aime les hommes. »

\- « Comment tu l'as su ? » Demanda avec curiosité la princesse des limaces.

\- « En embrassant par accident Sasuke à l'académie, puis en sortant avec Gaara. » Dit le porteur de Kyuubi en buvant un nouveau verre de saké.

\- « T'ES SORTIE AVEC GAARA NO SABAKU ?" Crièrent les deux Sennins.

\- « Eh bien oui et alors il est très super ! »

.

La discussion sur l'orientation sexuelle de Naruto allait de bon train surtout pour Jiraya qui voulait toujours en savoir plus pour pouvoir écrire des livres Yaoï. Ils avaient fini par sortir du bar après avoir bien bu, pendant que Naruto aidait à transporter l'ermite des crapauds avec des clones, il discutait joyeusement avec sa grand-mère de cœur. Ils avaient décidé d'abandonner l'homme dans un hôtel comme une grosse merde. Puis ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

Il avait embrassé Itachi de son propre chef et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Au cours d'une mission solo, dans les bois près d'un petit village. Naruto et Itachi ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un peu plus de 1mois. Naruto le regarda s'approcher de lui, son cœur commençait à battre plus vite, en se rappelant qu'il avait embrassé dans ce bar.

Itachi continuait d'avancer vers Naruto, il devait s'arrêter avant de se trouver trop proche de lui, mais il l'attirait, ses yeux bleus l'attiraient, l'envoutaient, il y voyait de la détermination, de la malice ainsi que de l'espièglerie. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, plaçant de part et d'autre ses mains sur les joues de Naruto.

Le baiser se fit très doux, sans pression, quand celui-ci prit fin, ils se regardèrent un petit moment avant de recommencer plus fougueusement. Naruto passait sa langue sur les lèvres du nukenin comme pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, Itachi répondit à cette demande. Le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues s'était accroché à la cape de son vis-à-vis.

Quand Naruto ouvra les yeux, en ne sentant plus les lèvres d'Itachi contre les siennes.

.

\- « Enfuis-toi, Kisame ne tardera pas à arriver. » Lui dit le corbeau.

.

Sur le conseil du corbeau, Naruto partit en courant en regardant une dernière fois Itachi, celui-ci avait un léger sourire à peine perceptible. Que Naruto lui rendit, comme pour faire une promesse de se revoir. Une promesse silencieuse.

Un amour interdit bien réel, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, les regards, les sourires parlaient d'eux même.

Naruto était retourné à cette cascade qu'il aimait tant depuis sa rencontre avec Itachi, les jours où il n'avait pas de mission, il attendait patiemment que le corbeau revienne à cette endroit si magique. Un soir, il ne fut pas déçus, Itachi était arrivé derrière lui en lui entourant la taille de ses bras, posant son nez dans les cheveux d'or.

Dans cette même nuit, ils firent l'amour avec beaucoup de douceur, c'était un moyen pour eux de confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Cet amour leur brulant les ailes et les doigts.

Leur petite rencontre à l'abri des regards donnait un gout d'aventure et d'interdit. Leur amour grandissant, leurs étreintes devenaient de plus en plus passionné.

Tous ces bons souvenirs, Naruto s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis de tristesse. Il n'oubliera jamais cet homme si cher à son cœur.

Il était retourné à cette même cascade en pensant et en chantant, pour cet être aimé. Il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement mais ce soir il le dit :

.

\- « Je t'aime Itachi. »

\- « C'est pas trop tôt, tu me le dis enfin ! »

.

La voix d'Itachi avait résonné au creux de son oreille. Naruto avait sursauté et se retourna vers son aimé. Comment avait-il survécu ? Il l'avait vu mourir par deux fois. Et par deux fois, son cœur s'était brisé.

.

\- « Kami-Sama m'a accordé le souhait de vivre à tes côtés. Il a vu tant de tristesse dans ton regard depuis ma disparition et tant de dévouement pour la paix qu'il m'a accordé de vivre à tes côtés jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

.

Naruto s'était mis à versé une larme, il avait mis sa main sur son visage, pour cacher ses larmes qui tombaient de plus en plus. Attendrit Itachi prit Naruto dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, un baiser passionné. Les mains d'Itachi se baladèrent par-dessus le tissu sur le corps de Naruto.

Naruto le stoppa, interloqué le corbeau l'interrogea du regard.

.

\- « Allons chez moi. »

\- « Tu veux qu'on essaie de le faire dans un lit cette fois-ci ? » Rit doucement Itachi.

\- « C'est une option oui. » Lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire doux.

.

Naruto prit la main Itachi, pour l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui. Sans un bruit, ils parcoururent les rues désertes à une vitesse folle, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Arrivé devant le bâtiment où Naruto habitait, ils commencèrent à gravir les étages. Cette course folle venait de se terminer devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto.

Le regard que lui lança Itachi était brulant, le désir de posséder le blond se lisait dans ses yeux noirs, ne tenant plus, il l'embrassa, passant langue et lèvres d'abord sur la bouche de Naruto avant de s'attarder à son cou pour remonter sa langue vers son oreille pour la morde.

Le Sage blond laissa passer un gémissement de bien être, tout en cherchant la clenche de la porte de son appartement. Quand il la trouva, il ouvrit cette porte maudite, bientôt il pourra profiter du lit avec Itachi.

 _ **Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,**_ _  
_ _Donne-moi toute ta haine véritable et je vais la traduire dans notre lit,_ _  
_ _ **Into never seen passion**_ _  
_ _Dans une passion jamais vue, une passion jamais vue_ _  
_ _ **That is why I am so mad about you**_ _  
_ _C'est pour cela que je suis si dingue de toi_

Itachi était entré avec Naruto, dans ce petit appartement, donnant un coup de pied en arrière pour fermer la dite porte. Avant même d'avoir, atteint le salon, le ténébreux souleva Naruto pour le plaqué contre le mur brutalement collant son corps contre celui du blond. Les jambes de Naruto entourait la taille de son amant, il lui lançait un regard enflammé, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

.

\- « Où es ta chambre ? »

\- « La porte rouge. »

.

Naruto avait entouré le cou d'Itachi par ses bras pendant qu'il essayait d'aller dans la chambre du blond. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Itachi regarda le visage de son aimé, avant d'entreprendre de défère le kimono de son amant, il y vit un petit tatouage en forme de corbeau sur cette peau bronzé au niveau du cœur.

.

\- « Quand l'as-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Après ta mort, lors du combat avec ton frère. »

.

Cette réponse lui suffisait, le reste des vêtements que l'un et l'autre portait furent balancés dans la pièce, les mains du corbeau parcoururent le corps du jinchuriki pour atteindre sa virilité dressé, il la caressa légèrement rendant Naruto fou, les gémissements doux du blond le rendait dingue.

 _ **Mad about you,**_ _  
_ _Dingue de toi,_ _  
_ _ **Mad...**_ _  
_ _Dingue..._

Descendant sa langue sur le torse de blond pour aller de plus en plus bas, tout en chatouillant de se langue cette peau bronzé, il arrivait enfin devant cette virilité qu'il prit en bouche.

Naruto émit un petit cri de surprise, mais Itachi ne le laissa pas reprendre son souffle, qu'il commença un long va et vient sur son sexe tendu. Un gémissement de pure extase s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto, le déserteur en avait profité pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité, jouant avec celle-ci, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et commença les mouvements de ciseau.

Un petit crie se fit entendre, le corbeau venait de toucher la zone sensible, il continua son opération quelques fois avant de se retirer. Naruto changea la position de départ pour se retrouver à cheval sur son amant. Itachi s'était redressé pour pouvoir embrasser Naruto, avant que celui-ci ne s'empale de lui-même, sur son sexe.

Centimètre par centimètre, Naruto fit entrer la virilité de Itachi en lui, quand celle-ci fut complètement entrée, le ténébreux lâcha un petit grognement de plaisir, plaçant ses mains sous les hanches de son blond, pour l'aider.

Naruto commençait à monter et descendre sur le sexe de son compagnon, laissant de temps en temps en petit crie sortir de sa bouche. Pendant que l'homme à la peau pale embrassait son cou, pour ensuite le morde violement, arrachant un gémissement érotique de la part du blond.

Itachi décida qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne les rennes, en soulevant Naruto pour le plaqué contre le lit et entra brutalement dans le corps de cet homme aux yeux bleus.

Le Sage blond criait à chacune des poussées violentes de son amant, les grognements de cet homme au creux de son oreille pendant que lui lacérait son dos.

Naruto jouit en premier, et Itachi le suivit quelques va et vient plus tard, dans un grognement sourd.

Toute la nuit, ils recommencèrent, partout dans ce petit appartement, foutant le souk partout où ils passèrent. Pour finalement s'endormir l'un contre l'autre au petit matin.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que personnes n'avait vu Naruto. Sasuke et Hinata commencèrent à s'inquiété pour son meilleur ami. Surtout depuis les propos qu'avait tenus Sakura à son encontre.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, les deux amis de Naruto commencèrent à paniquer, car celui-ci ne répondait pas. Sasuke défonça la porte, et entra avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient tombés sur l'ainé des Uchiwa, ne portant qu'une serviette autours de sa taille.

Les cheveux noirs mouillés serpentaient le long de son dos, le corps finement sculpté.

A cette vision Hinata eut un petit filait de sang qui coulait de son nez.

Mais quand ce fut le tour de Naruto de sortir, lui étant un peu plus petit mais plus large d'épaule. Ne portant qu'une serviette aussi.

Ce fut l'hémorragie, si bien pour Hinata que pour Sasuke qui avait fait un vol plané.

.

\- « Hooo Otouto vole bien ! »

\- « Et encore t'as pas encore tout vu ! Heuuu Hinata ça va ? » Demanda Naruto.

\- « Yaoï … En directe, Le rêve ! Tous les deux vous faite un très chouette couple ! Je le savais que vous deux ensembles c'était magique ! Depuis le temps que Naruto me parlait de toi ! »

\- « Tu lui parlais de moi, alors ? »

\- « Oui » Répondit Naruto légèrement rouge par la timidité. « Tiens ton frère revient. »

\- « Aniki tu es pas censé être mort ? Et que fais-tu chez Naruto ? »

\- « Kami-Sama m'a laissé reprendre vie et je sors avec Naruto. »

\- « Comment ça tu sors avec, il est pas trop jeune pour toi vieux pervers ! Il est trop bien pour toi de toute façon. » Lui balança Sasuke. « Et toi faux frère » dit en s'adressant à Naruto. « T'aurais pas pu me dire que t'étais Gay non ? »

.

Naruto n'avait rien répondu mais il avait juste sourie puis il ria à gorges déployé. C'était un sourire et un rire que personne n'avait vu, ce sourire était vrai, pas comme ceux qu'il donnait à tout va.

Naruto était heureux, avec cet homme aux cheveux noirs. Kami-Sama leur avait accordé une seconde chance d'être ensemble.

Itachi s'était approché de l'oreille de Naruto et lui avait dit :

.

\- « Je t'aime, je suis dingue de toi. »

.

* * *

Et voila fin du OS !

Merci de m'avoir lu, laissé moi un petit commentaire !

Amicalement Ammarie.

PS voici mon face book pour plus de new : Ammarie Alias Amaranphine


End file.
